Superclásico
by Maria Blood
Summary: Verían el partido de River vs Boca... Y muchas cosas pasarían. Sí, mal summary, no jodan, pasen y lean  :D


Bueno, aclaro. Ninguno de los personajes son míos (lamentablemente, porque sino ya me hubiera violado a Damon :F) y todo hecho similar con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**-o0o-**

_Superclásico_

Hoy era el día. Aunque Damon y Stefan no estaban muy familiarizados con el futbol, lo conocían y lo habían jugado una que otra vez.

25 de enero del 2012, el día en el que se jugaría un partido que dejaría a muchos con la boca abierta.

No, no es el Real Madrid contra el Barcelona (en realidad sí, pero eso no importaba ahora). No, señor. Hoy era el partido del Club Atlético River Plate contra Boca Juniors.

Los hermanos Salvatore estaban limpiando un poco (en realidad solo Stefan) para la llegada de sus invitadas: Elena Y Bonnie. A la última se le había descompuesto la televisión y Stefan la había invitado, la primera solo quería pasar un rato con su novio.

-¿Deberíamos elegir un equipo o seguimos neutrales?- Se preguntaba el hermano menor.

-No sé vos, pero yo prefiero Boca. Digo, esos colores me hacen más lindo. JAJA Sí, ya sé; es imposible que yo sea más lindo- Pronunciaba y se reía Damon.

-Qué humilde que sos. Increíble- Le respondía su hermano, para luego ir a abrir la puerta. Las visitas habían llegado.

Damon desapareció durante poco más de 10 segundos, para luego aparecer con una camiseta de Boca a unos pocos metros de los sillones.

Stefan, Elena y Bonnie se saludaron y pasaron al living en donde había un enorme LCD, con la previa del partido.

La parejita se sentó en un enorme sillón para dos, dejando otro igual, libre para que se sienten Bonnie y Damon.

La pequeña colorada todavía no había visto al oscuro, malo y sexy vampiro detrás de ella. La "pajarita" estaba felizmente coreando "Lo único que quiero ver hoy es a River campeón y quema la bombonera".

Damon aparece en un segundo, con la camiseta puesta y una sonrisa de medio lado, enfrente de Bonnie.

-Que linda, pero no soy muy amante del fuego, ¿sabías?- Dijo Damon, sentado en el sillón junto a la bruja.

-¡No, no, no! Vos con esa camiseta no te me acercas- Exclamo la chica.

-Bueno, está bien. Si tanto queres que me saque la camiseta- Dijo haciendo ademán de quitarse la casaca.

-Deja, mejor quédatela- Le respondió ella, sonrojada.

-Creo que es un poco fanática- Le dijo Stefan a Elena mientras reían ante la cómica escena.

-Chicos, ¿qué les pareced si hacen una apuesta?- Dijo Elena a modo de broma, aunque no fue tomada como tal.

-¡Si los millos1 ganamos, quemamos esa horrible camiseta que llevas puesta!- Exclamo, eufórica y feliz, Bonnie por su idea.

-Está bien, pero si ustedes pierden… Una palabra, cuatro letras- Sonríe, seductoramente, Damon de manera que hizo sonrojar muy llamativamente a su "pajarito rojo".

-No sé de qué hablar. No se me ocurre ninguna palabra-. Su rostro había tomado una tonalidad muy parecida a su cabello.

Damon se acerco poco a poco a ella, hasta juntar sus frentes.

_-Se ve muy linda sonrojada-_Pensó el vampiro.

-Un beso- Pronunció él.

El reloj marco las 22:10hs y el partido comenzó.

Había comenzado duro y medio dificultoso, pero a los 15 minutos del primer tiempo, Funes Mori2 hizo un gol.

_1 a 0. Gana River._

Bonnie casi saltaba de la alegría hasta que en el minuto quinto del segundo tiempo Schiavi3 marcó un gol dejando el resultado, por ahora, igual.

_1 a 1. Empate._

Por casa momento que pasaba, Damon se le acercaba más y más a Bonnie, haciendo que se ponga incomoda y nerviosa.

A ella le gustaba Damon y más allá del tema el vampiro-bruja; ella era buena y él, malo. Si lo decimos con muy pocas palabras.

Último minuto del partido, la brujita estaba con el corazón en la boca cuando, y sin darse cuenta, Cavenaghi4; justo antes de terminar el partido.

_2 a 1. Ganó River._

-Goooooooooooool, la puta madre, ¡Goooooooooool!- Bonnie casi se queda sin voz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

15 minutos habían pasado del final del partido. Ahora Damon y Bonnie estaban en la habitación del primero, terminando de quemar la camiseta.

-Creo que me debes algo- Dijo Damon acercándose muy peligrosamente a Bonnie. Sus frentes se juntaron y sus alientos se mezclaban.

Pero la brujita lo empujo.

-Boca no gano-. Por un momento el vampiro se sintió un poco mal por lo que dijo la colorada, pero cuando pronunció –el sábado apostaré a que si gana River, me besas, ¿quieres?- Se puso "feliz":

-Creo que alentare a los Millonarios la próxima vez-. Y con un corto beso, que solo duro unos cuantos segundos, Bonnie y Elena se retiraron de esa casa… Con unas grandes ansias de volver el sábado siguiente.

**-o0o-**

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta cortita historia. Perdón si hay algo mal hecho, pero lo hice a las apuradas. Dejen Reviews, por favor. :D_

_Besos _


End file.
